Hell Butterfly
by SapphireElric
Summary: When Toshiro and his brother are sent to the real world, they find a lot more than they bargained for...
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: Well, I finally did it. I finally got my butt in gear and got the first part of this written! Yay me! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a little bit of a Prologue type thing, even though the stuff that happens here, will probably be halfway through the series. Or at least this is after the first part of main action and fighting._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I only own the plotline for this story._**

I sighed. Toshiro just didn't understand. I did come to save him; that was what my primary objective was. That's why I went up against Kenpachi Zaraki and other Soul Reapers. I was determined to save his life, even if it meant the cost of my own. I guess he didn't realise it. I love him, I have ever since I first met him. Although he tells me that it's alright, it wasn't my fault; I can't help but feel guilty. He was sentenced to death because of me… And now he's gone off on his own… I think he's angry at me, I don't know why… Probably because he thinks I was reckless coming here to save him and he didn't want me to die… That must be the reason, right? I mean, why else would he be angry at me? Unless… Unless he does blame me for him being sentenced to death… I know he said he didn't blame me, but saying something and telling a lie can seem like the same thing at times… maybe he lied to me because he didn't want to hurt me… But I'm already hurt… I ache all over, I just want to sleep, want the pain to end… both the physical and emotional pain… I bet he wouldn't care if I died… But I don't want to die, at least, not yet. I'm only sixteen and I already have all these duties on my shoulders… It's exhausting… I hardly ever sleep all the way through the night anymore, either because of worry or some other emotional thing, or because I get called away to do something else. I hide how tired I am from everyone else, I don't like people worrying about me. It's not fair on them. I would rather rely on myself. I'm trying to stand up tall, but the weight of my burdens, and my pain, are pushing me down, telling me to rest, but I can't... The worry, the stress, the anger, the depression... all of it prevents me from sleeping properly at night. I lay there as I try to sleep, but all I can think about are the negative things, then I either get woken up, or I fall into an uneasy sleep, I usually wake up feeling worse than I did. Wait a minute, I bet you're all wondering how Toshiro and I met, and how all of this happened. Well, I'll tell you...

**_Author's Note: Well, let me know what you think, and I will try and update as fast as I can_**


	2. The corridor of Karakura High

**_Author's Note: So, this is where our story first begins. I hope you enjoy it, and remember what the prologue said, try and figure out what's going to happen before it happens. And I know, shock horror, another update in the same day! Amazing, I know._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the places or Toshiro Hitsugaya (unfortunately. If I did, I'd be able to get him to co operate with my muses, no such luck.)_**

Walking down the long, winding halls of Karakura High School, I saw a young boy looking a bit lost and confused. He was wearing the uniform which consisted of a white shirt, a striped blue and gold tie (the blue stripe being wider than the gold), and grey trousers. The first thing that drew my attention to him was his hair. It was spiky and shoulder length, but that wasn't what was so shocking, it was his hair colour; white. He turned his head towards me when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He had the most beautiful and expressive eyes that I'd ever seen in my life. They were a mixture of blue and green, not turquoise, a sort of sea green; more green than blue. The blue in his eyes softened the harshness of the green. As I stared into his eyes, I could see he was registering my appearance; grey eyes, and green hair which was a little past shoulder length. I smiled shyly, despite his stern expression which made me feel a little bit nervous.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I asked politely, hoping my nerves didn't show through my voice.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! I was... erm... on my way to art!" The boy replied. He sounded like he was 18, slightly older than me, but he was so short for an 18 year old; 5'1" to be exact. I didn't know whether to believe my eyes or ears.

"I apologise, sir, but art is on the other side of the building. I could take you there if you want, art is my next lesson." I offered, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't really trust me yet.

"Well-" the boy started but he was cut off.

"Misaki!" My best friend, Kani, glomped me, another transfer student with her. I hugged her back, happy to see her. We'd become friends by accident, but now we were more like sisters.

"Hello, Kani" I replied, smiling. Her real name was Kanji, but she hated that, so I made up the nickname Kani for her, and it stuck.

"How are you?" she asked me. I replied that I was fine and I could see over her shoulder that the transfer student who had been with her had black, spiky, shoulder length hair and blue eyes which had the slightest hint of green in them. He was taller than the white-haired boy, but they were chatting away animatedly.

"So, who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the transfer student behind Kani.

"This is Kakashi Hitsugaya, our teacher asked for volunteers to be his guide and he chose me" she replied excitedly. I saw the white-haired boy give Kakashi a look as if to say 'You actually got a guide?' Kakashi turned to the white-haired boy and asked who his guide was.

"Um..." he replied nervously, before his eyes came to rest on me again "Misaki is." I jumped a little in shock as my eyes widened, but I nodded. I couldn't believe how my luck had changed. This handsome, young boy was asking for me to be his guide. Kakashi then laid his eyes to rest on me, I shifted nervously under the intense staring, he took in my appearance then nodded in approval.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Toshiro" Kakashi said, looking at the white-haired boy.

_So that's what his name is... Toshiro... It's very appropriate for him..._ I thought as Kani and Kakashi walked away.

**_So, what do you think? Good or bad? Please review, it makes me a very happy author and I will probably update again sometime soon, hopefully._**


End file.
